


Honestly it was a good day

by Ashley2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2010/pseuds/Ashley2010
Summary: A cute Victuuri oneshot





	Honestly it was a good day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in the middle of the night. 
> 
> For more follow me on Twitter 
> 
> @Ashley20191

Honestly it’s was a good day, not spectacular or amazing but a good day.

Yuuri got up 5 minute after his alarm went off, found something decent to wear. A tucked in white dress shirt with a simple skinny jean on, a good day it was. Yuri also managed to get out his apartment 1 minute earlier than planned.

Where’s he headed to?

Well Yuuri Katsuki works at coffee shop about 5 train stops away, so when he actually got the train and didn’t miss it he smiled a great smile that could light up your dark soul and also warm up your cold heart.

It was honestly a good day, Yuuri made his way too the coffee shop named “Shooting Starz” it was very famous for the cookies that looks like celebrities and taste good even though it was a coffee shop. The shop was already opened thanks to Otabek Altin who was a newly graduated baker. He was calm and doesn’t smile much unless, get this, he sees a fresh batch of cookies.

Yuuri made his way inside the coffee shop waved to Otabek who was place some David Bowie cookies out for display. Otabek only nodded and continued to do what he was doing. The sunlight was shining through the huge windows and it lighted up the the whole shop.

Yuuri went over and grabbed his apron and washed his hand. Yuuri made his way to the cashier when he heard someone come in. Yuuri kept his gaze down on the machine in front of him. With a genuine smile he said “ Hi welcome to shooting starz, what can I get you?”

“ Ummm can I get a medium cappuccino with that nicely looking chocolate cake over there please” said a cute but heavily accented voice. Yuuri looked up, It was a great day today.

The beautiful and forever handsome Victor Nikiforov was standing there. The same Victor Nikiforov who won multiple gold medals for ice skating. The very same Victor Nikiforov who Inspired Yuuri to take ice skating lesson when he was younger but unfortunately had to stop when he badly injured his ankles.

“Yes coming right up” Yuuri said staring at Victor who kept grinning at him. However Yuuri was too busy staring at Victor's face he couldn’t move. Otabek had to come and collected the cash out off Victors hand. Yuuri was snapped out his thoughts when Otabek waved a hand in his face. “Ahh sorry” he said and hurried over to the coffee maker. His shaking fingers touching buttons and his wobbly legs almost gave out when he handed Victor his cake and their fingers touched.

“Thanks uhh Yuuri~, ohh just like my Yuri” Victor said when he saw Yuuri’s name tag.

“Ehhh do you mean Yuri Plisetsky” Yuuri said way to fast for anyone to understand but Victor understood somehow.

“Yess~ so that means you know who I am?” Victor asked excitedly and Yuuri’s heart almost gave out. “Yes I do Mr.Nikiforov” Yuri said, he lowered his head when he felt a heat rushing towards his face.

“Ohh are you a fan then?” Victor asked with a smirk and he leaned over a little closer over the counter to see Yuuri’s blushing face.

Yuuri looked up to answer Victor but instead he had to back away when he accidentally bumped their foreheads together. “Oh my god I’m so sorry” Yuuri said holding his forehead. Victor who also backed away a little smiled at him.

“No please it was my fault, I shouldn’t have gotten that close to you” after Victor waved off the mess, an unusual comfortable silence followed. They both smiled at each other, staring straight into each other’s eyes as if they’ve been doing it for years.

They broke apart with a blush on their faces when Otabek walked in from the kitchen and awkwardly coughed to get their attention. They both looked at Otabek who just said “there’s someone outside trying to get your attention”and pointed to the window and where an angry blond teen was staring at them. “Ahh that’s my Yuri~” Victor said waving at the teen.

“I’m really sorry for just now” Victor said turning towards Yuuri.

“No please don’t it’s alright” Yuri said blushing because honestly the way the sunlight hits Victor's face makes him look like a god. “I can’t leave you like this” Victor said as he grabbed a tissue and pulled out a pen.

“Here’s my number text me I want to take you out” he wrote down his number on the tissue and handed it to Yuuri, who took the tissue with shaken hands. “Umm ok” that was all that could come out Yuuri’s mouth. There was a more visible blush in Victor’s face now as he scratched the back of his neck. “I should go now, shouldn’t I?” Yuuri wanted to say no so badly but Otabek beat him to it

“There’s a line now, so, yeah probably” both Victor and Yuuri were shocked to see a line now forming.

“Ah yeah, text me ok” Victor said as he ran out. “You forgot your cake” Otabek yelled at him. Victor turned back grinning like an idiot when he collected his stuff and hadn’t stopped for the rest of the day.

Yuuri on the hand was still star struck but managed to do his work properly. It felt like the day went by fast afterwards. The memory of Victor's smile burned in his head and the tissue with his number was carefully tucked away in his pocket. Otabek on the other hand was straight up cringing at what he saw today and didn’t want to get into details with Yuuri who could barely speak right now.

When Yuuri got home he slumped on his couch. Phone in his hand debating whether or not he should text Victor “hey it’s me Yuuri from the coffee shop” or just “hey,it’s me Yuuri”. So he just called up Phichit Chulanont, his best friend from his skating days which was 9 years ago.

“What should I do? I’m so confused” Yuuri whined. “Just go for the first one that way he knows who’s texting him” Yuuri nodded as if Phichit was there with him.

“Do it with me on the phone,now, cause I know you. You’re gonna forget”. Phichit was right Yuuri was the type to forget stuff a lot. For example the many missed due dates on his essay back in his school days to actual forgetting his promises of taking Phichit out shopping.

“Ok then” Yuuri placed his call on speaker and opened the messaging app.With his heart beating at a rapid pace his typed in Victors number.

“I’m doing it” Yuuri said.

“Good keep going” Phichit said.

Yuuri’s trembling fingers typed in the words, heart still beating.

“I finished.. now what?” Yuuri asked.

“You press send duh, you’re so silly Yuuri” Phichit said chuckling over the phone. Yuuri bit his lip, his thumb hesitated but Yuuri closed his eyes and pressed his the send button.

Yuuri threw the phone onto the other couch and balled himself up.

“I did it, OH MY GOD” he said out loud.

“Yess,finally, you should be proud of yourself Yuuri” Phichit yelled back.

He was right too, not everyone can say they texted their role model who happens to be a handsome, famous, multi-gold winner at ice skating.

A ping was heard and everything went quiet. “Is that him? Should I call back” Phichit asked.

“Yeah you should” and with that the call dropped. Yuuri got up and quickly grabbed his phone. It was a reply from Victor. He opened it up and there was a picture with Victor smiling at him with his doggy.

Victor:  
I hope you’re ready, because I plan on taking you out for the best pancakes in the world

Yuuri smiled it felt like he knew Victor for years but in reality he only met him a few hours ago.

And yes it was honestly an amazing day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos they give me life now.


End file.
